User talk:71.8.94.175
I'm new here... if anyone dosen't mind i like to some stuff,even fandom on the series. Bat Commandos i like to daydream that in season 8,Hank decides to a "Mercenary group",he meets a guy builds the countess' strenghsuit had him build more strenghsuits,only different (kinda of like Batman),with him include: Members: *Hank Venture - (Leader,Founder) *Sirena Ong *Dermott Fictel *Jean-Claude Le Tueur (who somehow survived his encounter with Brock,later found out that he was a French unit known as "The Purple Skunks.) dr venture *H.E.L.P.eR. *Unnamed Scientist with Mustache (Name:Sam (haven't found last name yet.)) *Andy *Wind Song - (after got bailed out,by Hank,revealed that the micro chip in his brain was removed by Dr. Vulcano) *Diamond Backdraft - (after got bailed out,by Hank,revealed that the micro chip in his brain was removed by Dr. Vulcano) *Vincenzo - Head Chef. new recruits Hank include in are 'a mixed group,heroes,civilians & even some villians (including does who escape Dunwitch Asylum.) known names: *Robespierre (a skunk who's father is a member of the purple skunks) *Todd (a Fox) *Rita (a Vixen) *Jack-Guy Walden (a parody of John-Boy Walton) *a dog that acts like Snoopy *a bird that acts like Woodstock *(A parody of the Thunderbirdss,hadn't found last name yet): **Francis **Michael **Ronald **Ellison **Judith **Gregory **Christa *Chet Sawyer - an Investor like the Investors,except he's not a vampire(gives out free money). *Chuck (guy who build strenghsuits) *Jane (a cat who's a genie who grants 9 wishes,before & after a female wrestler in a light pink leotard) *Jane's (sisters,same as her...) *A submarine Captain & crew *Joshua Phillip McNiece/Shadow Dog *Markk "Double K" E. Popper (18 years old) *A Nuke Submarine crew *Aliens in a space ship (there's over a 1000 of them.) *Hank "Recruit in" 100 Prisoners,making them a "Dirty 100". Functionality & development *Command Platform *Combat Unit Platform *R&D Platform *Base Development Platform *Support Platform *Intel Platform *Medical Platform *Animal Conservation Platform **Zoo **Circus *Brig **"Court" *Mailing System *Special Platform **Movie Theater **Arcade **Casino **Comic Store **HankCo. *Library *A 'Main Hall' *Cathetia/Mess Platform *Press Platform *Rocket Platform *Sea Base Platform *A base similier to the 1 in Battlevision *A Batman Museum *A "Fast Tube" - leads to an underwater cave,that include Bats,Gold & Silver,etc... ,the cave is under VenTech Tower. the Base is similier to the mother bases in Metal Gear Solids:Peace Walker & the Phantom Pain. AN old OTEC plant combine with some Oil rigs (it later got bigger),a Space station (later looks like a Bat) Hank acquired "Fonds on a disc" from a "Mercenary & use them to start "Commando Group".,the Mercenary now lives on the base in a room laying in bed (only thing he does now,though not being lazy.). Vehicles: *a flying building (similier to the 1 from the Crimson Permanent Asserurance) *The Submarine *a Submarine from an arctic. *Hover Tanks (Different from Hatred's) *Vehicles retrive from the ruined Venture compound: **X-1 **X-3 **Hatred's hover tank **Sphinx's Sub They go by "Bat Commandos,pick by Hank (After Batman). Food/Rations: the kind of food they got are: B1 Unit (brownish-red): *Beef *Pork *Ham & Eggs (paste) *Tuna Fish *Chocolate *Crackers B2 Unit (green): *Tomato-boiled peas,Beans & Meatballs *Beans & Franks (german sausages)mix *Beef & Potatoes (potato boiled beef & sause-boiled diced beef) B3 Unit (yellow): *Sliced Ham (sause-boiled) *Chicken & Turkey *Spaghetti (with beef) *Turkey blocks *Cheese *Coffee B4 Unit (blue) (higher ups only): *Mac & Cheese *Biscuits *Mashed Potatos with gravy *Chili *Sub Sandwich *Cake HankCo.: *BREAD BALLS *CHEESE PLATE *THE WONDEROUS WHEEL *THE POP TOP *CORN CHIP MOUNTAIN *THE DREAM DRAGON *THE CYCLOPS SANDWICH *BATTER UP *Try something from our extensive collection of flavored waters *Lemonade Others: *Pizza *Lasagna *Tacos *Nachos & Cheese *Hot Dogs *Burgers & Fries *Hash Browns *Ketchup *Bacon *Pancakes *Calorie Mate *Instant Noodles *Ice Cream *Cakes *Desert Items *Brownies *Mac & Cheese *Fresh Coffee berries (from the Coffee plantayion in Venture Libre.) *(Other Italian & Sea Food) Episodes: 1 episode where Hank & the Bat Commandos somehow got their hands on M.U.T.H.E.R. & put her on "their" Trial. 1 Episode wher Hank & the Bat Commandos does a training excercise by walking in the arctic,upon arriving their "Uniforms" "Change" to white,plus they have white hover tanks (different 1s),plus OSI & Guild joined them (also taken part of the "excercises". Another Episode where they along with OSI & Guild does the same walking excercise,this time in the desert & their "Uniforms" "change" to Tan,same with their hover tanks. ( 15:32, May 23, 2019 (UTC)) Henchman # 24 I gave #24 a name Albert Gerald Weston. ( 15:32, May 23, 2019 (UTC)) The Revenge Society I like to daydream that while Phantom Limb,Prof.Impossible & Baron Underbheit are still looking for new recruits for the Revenge Society,the next 1 appears outside,the next Recruit is "Chrysalis" from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker,as the 3 notice it,it does it's singing: "La,La La,La La La,La La" ,it then floats down to the streets where everyone was suprise,then Chrysalis open fire at them (no deaths),as it fires,Impossible calls to it,saying if it was doing it to impress the trio,it sorta work,telling it "It's in",which Chrysalis stops firing... ( 19:24, May 23, 2019 (UTC)) Anonymous User Account Hello, I'm one of the Admins of the Wiki. You are currently an anonymous user who has not created an account, which is why your Talk Page is identified by your current numerical IP address. Some IP addresses change periodically, and may be shared by several users. You may wish to to avoid future confusion with other anonymous users. Registering also hides your IP address. Help: Why create an account? • How to create an account • WHOIS MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 20:56, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up,tell you the truth i don't know what to do on the regsiter part,i'll figure it out,even if it takes a few years... also what do you think of what i put on this page? ( 21:09, May 23, 2019 (UTC)) Like Call of Duty &Medal of Honor The Start of Viva los Muertos! is similier to that of Call of Duty & Medal of Honor,i like to daydream that the Monarch & his Henchmen go on "other missions" other then arching,i even added in the "Battle of the Grand Canyon",'cept by a different bad guy,the playable character is called "Tex" (different 1). ( 13:31, May 26, 2019 (UTC)) Metal Gear I like to daydream that the part of Brock,his Past Self,Hank,Dean,A Mummy,the Perfect Man,Dr,Sigmund Freud,Caligula, & Edgar Allan Poe made their charge(a scene from "Escape to the House of Mummies Part II"),i daydream that there's more,include a song from "Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker";Koi No Yokushiryoku (Paz's Theme) was played during their assault... ( 01:09, May 29, 2019 (UTC)) Power Rangers Some years ago,i daydream that Hank & Dean are Power Rangers: Hank (White) Dean (Red) ( 04:13, September 23, 2019 (UTC))